ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuga Senku
|romaji = Senku Yuuga|gender = Male|age = 16|height = Undecided|deck = Krysta|likes = Dueling Video Games His friends Alain Tough Opponents|dislikes = Being Bored People messing with his friends Clowns|en_va = Yuri Lowenthal|home = Haven City|appears = Yu-Gi-Oh! Xross|creator = Hawkatana|birth = Nov. 12}}Yuga Senku is the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Xross. An aspiring Duelist and a fan of dueling his whole life, he is caught in a battle against mysterious beings called Arkons as he tries to unravel the secret of his mysterious Cross Magician. Appearance Yuga, much like other protagonists has spiky, multi-layered hair, being predominately silver, with red bangs forming spikes at the back and 2 more at the front, the left & right pointing diagonally in those directions. His hair also has blue highlights along the sides. Yuga has hazel eyes. Yuga sports a red jacket with white at the top and black linings with a white shirt with a red "39" in the "Number" font. He has black fingerless gloves with a cyan star on the right one, in a similar vein to Yuya's goggles. He has green jeans and a brown belt with a Millennium Puzzle key-chain dangling off of it. Yuga has grey shoes and navy-blue socks. His Duel Disk resembles the Nintendo Switch. It's colored black and produces a cyan rectangular blade. Etymology Yuga's name follows the tradition of previous protagonists by having the syllable "Yu" in his name (遊), meaning game, the Kanji "ga" in his name (牙) translates to fang. "Yuga" can also refer to an era in a four-age cycle in Hinduism. His surname of "Senku" (先駆) means Herald. Personality Yuga comes off as a sarcastic, cocky and stubborn individual who can't take anything seriously, but in fact, he does care deeply for his friends and what he does. His determination and drive to win set him apart in a duel as he uses unorthodox, and sometimes reckless strategies He has a tendency to act rudely and quite arrogant towards people he talks to, but he usually means well, this is due to self-esteem issues he developed as a child. Due to past experiences, he hates bullying of any kind, and will protect and fight for whoever he views as the victim. Yuga is a nerd when it comes to dueling, as his room is filled with dueling memorabilia and achievements, such as a T-Shirt signed by Playmaker himself, to a replica of Yuma's Duel Gazer, even a poster of Dark Magician Girl. He looks up to his brother Alain and the "Legendary Duelists" as his inspiration and role models to in life and dueling. Voice/Mannerisms Yuga uses the informal pronoun "ore" when referring to himself (following the trend of previous protagonists). When talking to people he dislikes, he does not use honorifics in their name. He occasionally uses English words or phrases in his sentences, often saying "Nonsense!" in English as a response. Biography History For a lot of Yuga's childhood, he had trouble making friends and was constantly bullied. These experiences culminated in a lack of self-esteem that would manifest in an arrogant and lazy demeanor towards people. Later on, his family would move to America for 3 years, where Yuga would pick up the English language and discover Duel Monsters, as well as his natural talent for the game. Yuga eventually returned to Japan and moved to Haven City, where he would enroll at Haven Senior Academy as a first-year student. Yu-Gi-Oh! Xross Rest of Biography coming soon! Abilities Yuga is a creative person, and as such, can think outside of the box when dueling, he is also quite athletic for a boy his age. He is so far the only human to posses a King's Mark, which he obtained after defeating Raiz in a duel. This allows Yuga to travel between his world and the Mirror Dimension where he battles Arkons in order to stop a full-scale war with the human world. Relationships Alain Senku Alain is Yuga's older brother and role model. He also taught Yuga how to duel. As such, Yuga gets along with, and admires Alain. Yuga is often nonchalant about Alain's straight-faced seriousness, but Alain is concerned about Yuga's lazy attitude. Keishi Kagami Yuga met Keishi after coming out of the Mirror Dimension after his first duel with Raiz, as she was watching the duel through the reflection in a mirror. They often poke fun at each other with Yuga joking about how Keishi's wigs are crazier than his own hair, and Keishi making fun of Yuga's gratuitous English (and how he apparently isn't doing it right), but despite the banter, they both consider consider each other good friends. Takumi Ongaku Yuga met Takumi on his first day of High School, and defeated him in a duel during a free period. Yuga will make fun of Takumi just to see his funny reactions, despite this and his dislike of Takumi's music, he's on good terms with him and views him as a true friend. Takumi sees himself as Yuga's greatest rival, and believes that those who can't beat him in a duel shouldn't even attempt to duel Yuga. Raiz At first, Yuga was slightly scared of Raiz after he was abducted to the Mirror Dimension, but after a few turns into their duel, he stated that Raiz was "so bad at this, it's annoying" (he turned out to be lying, though.) He likes making fun of him whenever he gets the opportunity. Trivia * 2 of Yuga's hair colours represent the previous colours of Overdrive Summoning: Red & Silver. * The "39" on Yuga's shirt is a reference to "Number 39: Utopia". * Yuga's old surname was "Nosuke". This was due to a mistranslation on Hawkatana's part. Deck Yuga runs a Krysta deck based around protection/swarm tactics and Overdrive Summoning. His Ace is the mysterious Cross Magician. Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Xross Characters